


Cake Mistake

by Tezca



Category: Country Music RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: Sometimes you just have to tell someone.





	Cake Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt cake mistake on the r/fanfiction server

This was the toughest day of your life. Which is weird cause normally you would tell it like it is. Not beating around the bushes and straight to the point. In a nice of a way a good old boy from West Texas can be. Anyone that really knew you, know you’re not an asshole about it.

You know she can handle the truth, you know she’ll appreciate it. A part of you wants to spare her feelings. You shake that thought out of your head. You owe it to yourself despite the awkwardness.

“Miss Loretta? About this here cake...”


End file.
